


Talk Flower To Me

by americanKarkat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flower AU, High School AU, M/M, adoptive parents viktuuri, otabek is seventeen, viktor with a k- deal with it, yuri is sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanKarkat/pseuds/americanKarkat
Summary: "Can I help you?" A voice asked, shocking him back into reality. Yuri gave a small jump at the sudden words, cursing under his breath for being startled."Otabek Altin?" He asked. The bassoonist gave a nod, but didn't offer anymore words, so he spoke on. "I'm Yuri. You're accompanying me, or whatever.""I know who you are," he spoke, starting to disassemble his instrument. "You're in my math class." Oh. So that's where the name's familiar. The black haired teen looked amused. "You didn't know? You sit right in front of me. Every single day." The Russian only scoffed with a roll of his eyes to try and hide his embarrassment.





	

**DAFFODIL - Unrequited Love**

Yuri groans in annoyance as he remembers the tradition at the school. To make a some what 'truce' between the band and choir classes, over a fight or something that happened a decade or so ago.

The mentioned tradition that has been executed throughout the years happened during every winter concert: the only one that had every musical department performed in on the same night. The tradition was that a band kid had to accompany a choir student, and vise versa, into the concert hall and see each other onto and off of the stage. For most people, it was fine, considering their friends, or crush, tended to be in the other department. For people like Yuri Plisetsky, who had a rather bleak opinion on band students, especially the director, bleh, they hated the tradition and groaned at the thought of personal interaction.

November eleventh was the arrangement day. It was the day that both choir and band kids all skipped third block to gather in the lobby, choosing their partner for the concert. Everyone was notified of the day and was encouraged to show up because no one knew who the directors would pair you up with.

The blond Russian decided to skip that day. Although an entire hour and thirty minutes of waltzing around seemed fun, trying to avoid both band and choir students, as he had quite a literal fan base- there was even an official school club for it- wasn't worth it. So, that day he begged his dads to let him stay home from school, offering to help out at either the restaurant or the ice rink. It took a while, but they decided to oblige since Yuri was late for school anyways and the two definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with the secretary.

**GARDENIA - You're Lovely: Secret Love**

Otabek Altin was a silent guy. No one knew him except for those who cared enough. Thankfully, Mila was friends with him and was kind enough to give him basic information on the person he was stuck with for the concert.

"Otabek Altin. Average grades; his lowest percentage is actually an 89 so he's actually a smart guy. He plays bassoon in band, but can also play pretty much every other one. He figure skates on weekends and doesn't have any form of social media what so ever. Lame." Yuri took in the information. He had seen him once or twice in the halls and probably somewhere else. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. Oh well. Otabek was never praised by the teacher, but seemed to always stay at the top of the class, way ahead of everyone else.

"Wait- you're saying he doesn't even have an Instagram? What is he, eighty?" Yuri exclaimed. The red haired girl gave a light laugh and pointed over to a table that was thankfully out of hearing range.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" The blond turned around confused at the suggestion, but then blushed in anger as he made eye contact with the latter. The Russian spent the rest of the lunch stabbing into the recyclable lunch tray with a plastic fork, muttering obscenities under his breath.

**HEATHER Lavender - Admiration; Solitude**

"Hey, Asshole!"

The Kazakh was standing to the side, away from everyone else, holding a black instrument with many, many holes and triggers. In a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, the tenor singer could see why he was so popular. Yuri would have been lying if he said that he didn't find the other attractive... At that moment, anyways. As the blond stalked over to the band kid, faint music filled his ears. The bassoon was generally a quiet instrument, but somehow the other could play it even softer. It sounded nice, for a band person. The one yelled at took a second to process that the sort of 'nickname' was directed towards him.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked, shocking him back into reality. Yuri gave a small jump at the sudden words, cursing under his breath for being startled.

"Otabek Altin?" He asked. The bassoonist gave a nod, but didn't offer anymore words, so he spoke on. "I'm Yuri. You're accompanying me, or whatever."

"I know who you are," he spoke, starting to disassemble his instrument. "You're in my math class." Oh. So that's where the name's familiar. The black haired teen looked amused. "You didn't know? You sit right in front of me. Every single day." The Russian only scoffed with a roll of his eyes to try and hide his embarrassment. 

"Whatever. Look, are you going anywhere else? I don't want to lose you and try to find you during the time the concert starts." The band student rose an eyebrow at the blond and secured the case with two solid "click"s.

"Well, the band has some optional lunch, but I'm leaving the school to get my own food. Do you want to come with?"

"You can drive?" Yuri asked.  Otabek nodded. "Can you drive well?" The Russian fourteen year old swore that he saw the side of the latter's lip slightly twitch into a small smile.

"Do you want to find out?”

The object of driving wasn't a car, but a motorcycle. Holy fuck, band kids were crazy.

**LILY Calla - Beauty**

At the end of the performance, Yuri was basically out of breath. With two solos, one long and one short, he needed a few moments to catch his breath. He walked off stage and met with a waiting Otabek, bouquet of various flowers- some of them were questioning because it wasn't their season to be bloomed yet.

"You did well, Yuri," he complimented as he offered the flowers. "Your voice was really steady throughout the performance." The tenor gave an over confident smirk and shrugged, taking the bouquet.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" he scoffed. Using his peripheral vision to glance around the room. So far, he was the only one to have flowers. Was it not apart of the stupid tradition? Oh well. The flowers were nice, so who was he to complain. As the two walked out, side by side, the blond cleared his throat and averted his eyesight.

"Your, uh, band wasn't half bad either. I could actually hear the bassoons play." A small snort was given, somehow eloquent in its own way, and the bassoonist looked down upon the blond boy.

"What? Are you surprised that it was actually heard, despite my playing earlier?" Otabek teased. "Contrary to popular belief, I can play to be heard whenever I want. I just respected that some people would rather socialize than practice for the concert." Yuri looked around to see if any band people had heard, but it didn't seem like the taller one cared even the slightest. To hide his previous actions, he glared into the bouquet of flowers.

"A band kid? Respectful? No way," the Russian had exclaimed, feigning surprise. The little act was rewarded with a soft laugh that was rough on the edges, as if the noise hadn't been emitted in a long time. A shake of the other's head was given as Yuri's dad, Yuuri, spotted the two and started waving at him as a signal.

"Your dad, I presume?" Otabek asked, voice neutral, but eyes held amusement. The blond fought down a flush of embarrassment and put on a scowl.

"Yeah, something like that."

Without even a goodbye, he stalked to the Asian man, and soon shouts flooded the ears of people around.

**ROSE Red - Love, Respect**

"Flowers? Who gave you them?"

The blond immediately dismissed the question with an uncaring wave of his hand.

"Some band kid that was paired with me. You know, the guy I was walking with before you showed up?" The raven haired Japanese parent rose an eyebrow, but drove away from the parking lot with no further questions or comments on the flower manner. The ride back was pleasantly silent as the Russian used the time to admire the flowers and how some of them weren't even in season, yet the entire bouquet was as real as his love for dance. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly the bouquet meant.

When he got home, his other parent was less mellow about him holding the bouquet.

"Welcome home, Yuri! I'm sorry I couldn't see-- What are those?" The silver haired man zeroed in on him, staring intently at the flowers.

"They're flowers; what else could they be?" Yuri got a scowl in response of his sass and it took a hand from the raven haired father onto the other parent's shoulder to calm down his parental senses. Yuuri gently pried the bouquet out of his hands and placed them into a vase, after filling it halfway with water.

"I think they look nice," the Japanese parent gave, smiling at the two still at the doorway. "If you're going to continue staring at each other, though, close the door. It's cold and you're letting the warm air out." Viktor gave a huff, but obliged to his husband's wishes, shoving carefully at the blond before shutting the door.

"Do you know what the bouquet means?" The parent decided to ask, breaking the silence. Yuri pulled a confused expression at the inquiry.

"That I did well..?" The fifteen year old guessed. Yuuri gave a soft chuckle alongside Viktor's exasperated sigh, a palm at his forehead.

"Where did we raise our son wrong," he whined, head pointed towards the Japanese man- who was currently making dinner. He turned once again to the youngest in the house and his expression was serious. Well, that was rare.

"A bouquet consisting of daffodils, gardenias, a lavender heather, a calla lily, and a red rose," he listed off, knowing the bouquet at the top of his head, despite only seeing it for two minutes. "This person- they're smart. Not everyone knows or cares about the language of flowers." Again, a single, pale blond eyebrow was raised and the father continued on.

"This bouquet is far too intricate to be a coincidence- and some are even out of season. Impressive." A shake of his head was given to get back on track. The silver haired man listed off the flower and its meaning so effortlessly that Yuri was beginning to think his parents were smarter than they like to initially let on. After the fifteen year old processed the information, he grabbed onto Viktor's wrist and yanked it slightly.

"Take me to the flower shop," he hissed. "We'll get back before Dad finishes dinner, I swear." A faint 'wow' could be heard by the silver haired parent and they hastily made their way out and to the flower shop. Good thing Yuuri's friend, Phichit, owns one and always welcomes them in- even after closing time.

**VIOLET White - Let's Take a Chance on Happiness**

Otabek Altin would describe himself as plain and boring. He got many confessions given to him, but he knew that they only liked him for his looks- he never even spoken a full conversation with more than half of the people who proclaimed their love for him. It was flattering, sure, but a huge waste of his time and effort to decline every single one of them. 

He didn't know what drew him to buying the blond flowers, though. It was true that the originally Kazakh had noticed the tenor singer way before they were even paired together- it was just a stroke of good luck that he was partnered up with him. 

It wasn't hard obtaining the flowers. He had his own green house with changeable climate so he could grow whatever plant he wanted. The building was hell to create, but the faint pink flush on Yuri's face was more than worth the effort. Besides: Otabek loved flowers. They brought life to his own, filling it with colours and scents all over. The raven haired teen enjoyed when they grew perfectly and took notes when they didn't. He thought that flowers, overall, were wonderful and under appreciated, to then get intrigued by their language. It wasn't hard to figure out each and every meaning, to then memorize it by the "T". 

So, maybe it wasn't that hard to give the latter a few flowers. It was perhaps easier because there was a slim chance that the blond actually knew the flower language. Plus, he had already picked and dressed the bouquet, so there was no going back now. No regrets, Altin.

 

_A white petal from a rose fell onto the ground, copper blobs stained the surface._

**ROSE Dark Pink - Thankfulness**

When he gave the bouquet to Yuri, he wasn't actually expecting an answer. Of course, when it came to Yuri, though, nothing was ever expected.

Otabek supposed that he shouldn't have been that surprised when he found two flowers stabbed into his locker- a dark pink rose and a white violet. A note was attached to the stem of one them and reading it make him quirk up an eyebrow in amusement.

»  
 _Otabek.  
_ _You're an asshole. Next time, tell me if you like me with words, you romantic.  
_ _(×××) ××× - ××××  
_ _. Yuri_

A feeling welled up in his chest. Wow, what were the odds of the latter knowing the meaning of the flowers? The Kazakh opened his locker, after forcing the plants out, and grabbed his books that were needed, placing the two plants in a vase full on water that he always had in his locker.

**To:** Yuri Plisetsky  
 **From:** Otabek (me)  
 **Message:** _Let's take it slow before we go into a relationship?_

**To:** Otabek (me)  
 **From:** Yuri Plisetsky  
 **Message:** _obviously_

An involuntary, small smile forced its way onto his feature, to the shock of everyone around him.

 

_Somewhere nearby, another petal fell off of a rose. Even more copper red blobs stained the surface._

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me about yuri plisetsky/otayuri on tumblr .piiroshkii


End file.
